Trop bête pour comprendre les règles
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: Sasuke doit apprendre à Naruto à jouer aux Echecs...


**Titre :** Trop bête pour comprendre les règles

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, sinon vous pensez bien Sasuke serait mort depuis longtemps et Itachi serait en vie. Remerciez Maitre Kishimoto.

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** Sasuke doit apprendre à Naruto à jouer aux Echecs…

**Note de l'auteure :** Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du lemon de la Ficothèque ardente. Le principe : on a un thème et plusieurs mots liés donnés et la soirée pour écrire et publier dessus.

**Thème donné :** _Echecs : timoré - absorbé - bluff_

Naruto était absorbé par le damier blanc et noir posé sur la table. Sasuke lui expliquait, pour la centième fois, les règles franchement compliquées des échecs. Et pour la centième fois, il se demandait qui pouvait bien avoir inventé un jeu où rien n'était simple. Même savoir comment gagner était un casse tête. Une voix, puis un claquement de doigts devant ses yeux le firent sortir de sa contemplation. Décidant que de toute façon, une nouvelle explication ne lui servirait à rien, il fit son plus beau sourire à l'homme devant lui et dit que : bien-sûr il avait tout compris. Il était Hokage après tout !

Un fin sourire qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille fleurit sur les lèvres légèrement rosées de l'Uchiwa. Il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il bluffait, hein ? Son ami était intelligent mais pas autant que Shikamaru. "Bien, si tu as compris les règle, on peut faire une partie ?" attaqua son professeur du jour.

Une dérobade, il lui fallait une bonne excuse. Tout, plutôt que d'entendre encore une fois ces interminables explications auxquelles de toute façon il ne comprenait rien de rien. Les perles noires de son ami étaient plantées dans ses yeux, cherchant la faille. Une idée vite, il devait trouver une idée… Il était le chef du village, le ninja le plus puissant, le Hokage… Mais oui !

- Tu sais Sasuke, je suis Hokage maintenant…

- Je ne sais pas qui aurait put manquer la nouvelle, quand Tsunade-sama te l'a annoncé tu as couru dans tout le village en hurlant à tue-tête que tu étais "Hokage, Hokage, Hokage, moi ? Vous y croyez vous ? Moi je le savais !"

- C'est bon, tu vas me la ressortir à chaque fois ?

- Dès que j'en aurai la possibilité oui. Donc cette partie, on la fait ?

- Ben justement, je disais comme je suis Hokage, j'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi. Tu comprends, les missions à distribuer, les rapports à lire, tout ça quoi…

- Puis-je te rappeler que je me tue à t'expliquer les règles des échecs parce que tu dois apprendre à élaborer des stratégies avant de foncer dans le tas et que cette idée a été approuvée à l'unanimité par le conseil, les kages des autres villages et les shinobis de Konoha.

- Tous des traitres !

- Maintenant, arrête de parler et joue. Tu te souviens comment on bouge les pions, au moins…

Après un soupir de désespoir, Naruto lève une main hésitante au dessus d'un premier pion. Après une intense réflexion pour se souvenir qu'il pouvait le bouger d'une case, il déplaça, le petit bout de bois qui se situait devant la tour de la reine vers l'avant. Il jeta un coup d'œil timoré à son adversaire pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Dans un silence absolu Sasuke avança à son tour un pion. Quelques mouvements plus tard Naruto avait perdu tous ses pions, quelques autre pièces et la partie.

D'humeur maussade, il détestait perdre et encore plus contre Sasuke, il se leva et fit mine de quitter la pièce quand son adversaire l'interpela et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

- Tant que tu ne comprendras pas les règles, tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce.

- Je suis le Hoka…

- Tu es un abrutit qui a eu, on ne sait comment, accès à un poste qui ne lui convient pas alors tu restes là et tu joues.

- Je ne suis pas un abrutit et je suis parfait pour être Hokage ! se rembrunit le blond.

- Alors prouve-le !

Rouge de colère et d'indignation Naruto se rassit sur sa chaise et demanda à Sasuke de lui réexpliquer comment les pièces bougeaient. Cette fois-ci, il ne perdrait pas.

….

Vingt minutes plus tard, il perdait patience et faisait voler les pièces à travers la pièce. Eparpillées sur le sol, voilà leur place. Ce jeu était terriblement énervant. L'Uchiwa lui ordonna de ramasser les figurines de bois sculpté et de les remettre à leur place. C'était sans compter sur l'esprit buté du blondinet. Et comme le brun n'était pas des plus flexibles non plus cela finit en dispute. Les noms d'oiseaux fusèrent tout comme les pièces d'échec.

Un fou blanc se coinça dans les cheveux du brun, ce qui fit éclater de rire son compagnon.

- Rire au milieu d'un combat, tu crois que c'est intelligent ?

- Tu… Je… tenta Naruto entre deux gloussements.

- Arrêtes de rire et explique-toi correctement ! Franchement, tu es pire qu'un gamin.

Prenant deux grandes inspirations pour se calmer, l'Uzumaki se rapprocha doucement du brun. Ses yeux azurs faisaient la navette entre la pièce blanche et les prunelles onyx qui le fixaient intensément. Le calme s'était installé dans la pièce et une tension différente de celle présente quelques secondes plus tôt prenait doucement place dans le petit bureau.

Cette tension, ils la connaissaient. Elle était familière et en même temps, elle les mettait mal à l'aise tous les deux, parce qu'ils ne la comprenaient pas ou ne voulaient pas la comprendre. Une brise tiède vint effleurer leurs peaux. Ce petit souffle de vent sembla remettre en mouvement Naruto qui s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de Sasuke. Lentement comme si un marionnettiste tirait un fil, il leva la main et la passa dans la chevelure ébène pour déloger le morceau de bois qui l'avait fait tant rire. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller de leur texture, de la chaleur du corps près du sien. Il prit soudain conscience de cette proximité.

Lorsqu'il voulu reculer une main ferme attrapa son poignet. La chaleur du souffle de Sasuke effleura ses doigts serrés autour du fou. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, il n'eut pas besoin que le brun prononce quoique ce soit pour le comprendre. Précautionneusement, il ouvrit ses doigts laissant son ami découvrir l'origine de son rire. Finalement, la pièce roula vers le sol. Lorsqu'elle heurta le sol, Naruto perdu dans ses pensées se rendit compte que Sasuke le tenait toujours fermement et que leurs lèvres étaient si proches qu'il pouvait goûter son souffle. Encore quelques millimètres et ils s'embrasseraient.

Cette idée l'électrifia et le terrifia en même temps. Sasuke était Sasuke : son ami, son éternel rival, le meilleur ninja qu'il connaisse. Pouvait-il être autre chose, il était un homme, pas que ce fait le dérange vraiment mais est-ce que c'était bien ? Et Sakura dans tout ça ? Elle aimait Sasuke depuis si longtemps et elle était son amie. Pouvait-il combler ces quelques millimètres ? En avait-il le droit ? S'il le faisait, est-ce que les villageois le détesteraient de nouveau ?

Son débat intérieur dû se lire sur son visage car après avoir murmuré "Tu réfléchis trop pour une fois" Sasuke l'embrassa. L'esprit de l'Uzumaki devint blanc, vide, il n'était que sensations, que réactions à ce corps collé contre le sien, à ces lèvres douces et pressantes contre les siennes, à ces dents avides qui le mordillaient comme pour mieux le goûter.

Alors, il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : il fonça sans réfléchir. Ses mains partirent à la découverte de la peau pale et douce apparaissant entre les pans du kimono gris de l'Uchiwa. Un gémissement lui appris que les tétons de son petit-ami ? amant ? étaient sensibles. Il s'amusa alors à les caresser doucement. Pendant ce temps, les mains de Sasuke s'étaient glissées dons son dos sous son t-shirt et traçaient de délicieux chemins le long de sa colonne vertébrale le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils arrivèrent devant le petit canapé destinés aux invités du Hokage. Après une poussée du brun, les genoux du blond cognèrent l'assise et il tomba lourdement sur le sofa entrainant son amant avec lui. Les baisers de Sasuke passèrent des lèvres de Naruto à sa gorge, le faisant gémir de plaisir à son tour. L'Uzumaki sentait le désir monter en lui et lorsque l'Uchiwa s'allongea sur lui, il sut qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cet état.

Ils ne parlaient pas, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils laissaient leurs corps s'exprimer à la place des mots. Ils savaient tous les deux que les actes valaient mieux que cent discours. Et leurs gestes à cet instant étaient clairs, ils se voulaient l'un l'autre. Ils voulaient se posséder et fusionner pour s'oublier, pour n'être rien d'autre qu'eux même sans étiquette, sans passé, sans jugement extérieur. Ils n'avaient besoin que de l'autre et de son acceptation inconditionnelle qui avait toujours était là.

La douceur de leurs gestes étaient là pour se rassurer, se dire qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi monstrueux qu'on avait voulu leur faire croire, qu'ils étaient humains, pleinement humains, avec leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Ils avaient cette certitude que dans leur différence, ils étaient semblables. Ils étaient deux êtres profondément blessés.

Soudain, ce fut la blessure qui prit le pas sur la recherche d'humanité. Ils voulaient se consoler mutuellement, ne pas laisser l'autre souffrir, le libérer et se libérer en même temps. Les vêtements disparurent un a un. Lorsqu'ils furent nus, ils firent se rencontrer leurs érections dans d'amples mouvement de hanches. La pièce était emplie de grognements de plaisirs et de dos cambrés de plaisir quand un courant d'air plus fort les fit frissonner.

- Tu as une drôle de façon de jouer aux échecs Sasuke, les interrompit une voix.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper Nara ? s'énerva l'interpelé. De toute façon, il est trop bête pour comprendre les règles…


End file.
